Typically, conventional electronic faxes are transmitted without regard to time or day, or availability of fax transmission resources. While traditional techniques for generating electronic faxes are functional, there are certain drawbacks to these techniques. Drawbacks include limited flexibility in generating and transmitting electronic facsimiles that otherwise can might hinder the efficacy of computing systems to deliver electronic messages, such as electronic facsimiles.
It would be desirable to provide computing devices and systems, as well as software, computer programs, applications, and user interfaces that minimize one or more of the drawbacks associated with conventional techniques for generating, transmitting and/or administering electronic faxes.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings. Note that most of the reference numerals include one or two left-most digits that generally identify the figure that first introduces that reference number.